


Love in the Afternoon

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, blatant romanticism, older guys tale, schmaltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: An afternoon's nap is interrupted by the unintended response to Starsky's internet search. More 'older guys' fun & games.





	Love in the Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> When Dawnebeth made her ‘Tuesday Recs’ on 10/25/16 on the S&H911 lj site, asking for readers’ favorite S&H stories with ‘Love’ in the title, I realized I hadn’t written one, yet. Such an oversight couldn’t be allowed to continue, so….
> 
> Fourth slightly edited cross-posting of the day: this ficlet appeared on Day 21 of the 2016 Starsky&Hutch Advent Calendar.

“Uh… uh, Hutch?”

“Hmmmmm?”

“I think I crashed Google.”

“What?” Hutch rolled over and opened a bleary eye. “What did you say?”

“I, uh, I think I just caused Google to crash.”

Hutch sat up, pushed pillows behind his back and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. “How could you do something like that, Starsk?” he asked, sharply. “Why _would_ you do something like that?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Starsky, semi-whined. “I just typed one word in the search line.”

“What word?"

“Love."

“And you think that caused the largest search engine in the world to… implode?” Hutch was dumbfounded.

“Looks like it,” Starsky replied. “At first, nothing happened after I hit ‘Enter.’ But then I could almost see the ones and zeros smokin’, they were trying so hard to come up with references. The little number of expected hits kept spiraling up, the last I saw it was over ninety-nine billion and then… the screen went white.” He cast a soulful look at Hutch. “Does that mean it died?”

“I don’t know what it means." Hutch thought about it and took a breath. “Here, let me see your laptop.” He grabbed his reading glasses off the nightstand.

Starsky passed him the small, thin, lightweight piece of technology. Hutch hit a few keys. “Oh, good, at least Internet Explorer is still viable. Let’s try Bing.”

“So I didn’t kill the little feller entirely?” Starsky asked, hopefully, his chin against Hutch’s bicep, granny glasses slipping down his nose.

Hutch gently pushed the glasses back up and dropped a kiss into the convenient salt ‘n’ chocolate curls. “Nope. Possibly only Google’s been affected by your apparently impossible search. They’ll undoubtedly have the problem fixed in no time.”

Starsky sat up but scooted close, putting an arm around Hutch’s shoulders and leaning down to watch the flying fingers.

“Why were you looking up ‘love’ in the first place, Starsk?” Hutch tried various other search engines successfully.

“Well…” Starsky began, sounding slightly embarrassed, “when I couldn’t get to sleep after we laid down for our nap, I rolled over and watched you.” He ran his fingers into Hutch’s lustrous, silky soft hair. “The sun was peekin’ through the slats in the blinds and couldn’t seem to make up its mind if it wanted to shine you up all silvery, or golden.”

Hutch reached up, caught his lover’s hand with his left and brought it around to his mouth. Slowly, while continuing to type with his right, he kissed and sucked lightly on each of the finger tips.

Starsky’s breathing deepened and he closed his eyes.

“You were saying?” Hutch didn't even try to keep the mischief out of his voice.

Starsky shuddered and opened his eyes. “Where was I?”

Hutch swallowed a satisfied smile. “You couldn’t get to sleep.”

“Oh, yeah.” Clearly reluctantly, Starsky took his hand away from Hutch’s ministrations and sat back against the headboard. “You were lyin’ there so peaceful and gorgeous and I thought of a Gary Cooper movie.”

Hutch stopped touching keys and looked at his partner. “Which one?”

“I couldn’t remember the whole title so I tried the one word, ‘love’.”

“And that caused all this?” Hutch lifted his hands off the keyboard.

“Yup,” Starsky agreed. “I’ve thought of it now though."

“Okay." Hutch poised his fingers, ready to enter the words. "So which film was it?”

“Love in the Afternoon."

Hutch smiled radiantly. “That’s beautiful, Starsk.”

Starsky’s expressive face lit up. “You don’t think it’s silly?”

Hutch caught Starsky’s left hand again and kissed it. “Of course I don’t, dummy.” He went back to typing. “The older we get the more I enjoy your mushy moments.” Sending a quick smile into Starsky’s eyes, he added, “Plus the fact that we both still have them.”

"Terrific!” Starsky sounded happy. “Movin’ right along then, you remember the flick?”

“Sure I do, it’s a classic. Billy Wilder directed Cooper and Audrey Hepburn in what I think the reviewers called a ‘sparkling romantic comedy’.”

“Yeah,” Starsky said, plainly pleased with himself.

“Here’s a still.” Hutch turned the computer so that Starsky could more easily see the screen.

Starsky adjusted his glasses again and leaned over Hutch’s shoulder.

A frame from the film showed Hepburn at her loveliest, and Cooper at his most dashing, about to kiss.

“Yeah,” Starsky breathed.

Hutch closed the laptop and put it on the floor before turning to his long time partner, best friend and lover. Taking both their reading glasses off and dropping them on the discarded computer, he took Starsky in his arms.

“Am I Hepburn here?” Starsky asked coquettishly, “or are you?”

“Oh, I think,” Hutch mused, “with that gleam in your eyes, you’ll have to be Maurice Chevalier.”

Starsky slid down to lie supine under Hutch’s investigative hands. “Chevalier and Coop, huh?” he muttered, sexily. “I think I can get behind that.”

“Under it, you mean,” Hutch laughed, beginning to plant soft, wet kisses along Starsky’s jaw and down his throat.

Gasping, Starsky threaded his fingers in Hutch’s long, golden silvery strands. “Think we could, maybe, take turns?”

“Oh, yeah!”

Two long time lovers  
find joy and fulfillment in  
afternoon delight

END


End file.
